


Smallest problem, biggest distraction

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Germany can't figure Italy out. France is more distracting than actually helpful.





	Smallest problem, biggest distraction

**Author's Note:**

> 'UGH!' by the 1975.

He keeps pacing around the room, practically tearing out his hair.

France leans back in his chair and grins, watches Germany drive himself in circles.

“I tried to tell him but- he  _ looked  _ like he was going to say yes, but then he goes and flirts with those girls, and he doesn’t seem to  _ know  _ why I gave him roses- because- because-"

“You are going to lose your hair very prematurely,” France informs Germany, raking a gaze over his tight cut suit. He takes another drag out of his cigarette, grins as he exhales smoke.

“You-“ Germany spins and point accusingly, “-Are incredibly unhelpful.”

“In this way, perhaps,” France says, straightening out Germany’s tie and giving him a lecherous grin, lips curling upwards when he sees the give in Germany’s usually stoic expression. “But I can help in other ways.”

He likes to think Germany forgets all about Italy, at least for a few hours. 


End file.
